


The Avengers' Night Before Christmas

by pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Poetry, rhyme time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Twas the night before Christmas, and throughout Stark Tower,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Every person was stirring, despite the late hour…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers' Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing [msraven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/) . 
> 
> Thanks to everyone in Feelschat who helped me, listened to my rhyming woes, and who were collectively just the best enablers and supporters ever!
> 
> Warning: Conventional grammar rules do not apply when rhyming. *Jedi mind trick hand waves* The grammar is perfect. Move along now. *waves hand again*

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and throughout Stark Tower  
Every person was stirring, despite the late hour;  
The place was all decked out in festive décor,  
Ready for morning and celebrations galore.

The Avengers were finishing last minute stuff,  
In time for the new day to arrive soon enough.  
Tony tinkered in his workshop with bots at his side  
While Thor sat by the windows, watching the snow outside

And elsewhere the warm fire banished the chill,  
Where Clint finished wrapping…with some help from Phil.  
Though they often spent holidays away on a mission,  
They still spent it together—their own little tradition.

When the wrapping was done, and gifts placed by the tree,  
They settled in by the fireplace, warm and comfy.  
Natasha joined them later, bringing cocoa with her,  
And they sat watching lights twinkle on the douglas fir. 

As for the den, it was used for one reason:  
A place to enjoy all the films of the season.  
And there it was that Steve and Bruce stayed,  
Watching film after film on tv as they played.

Then out of nowhere pinged a silent alarm,  
Warning JARVIS to see what threatened them harm.  
Though nothing immediately screamed of great danger,  
JARVIS kept look out, ‘cause things could get stranger.

And there in the distance cloaking panels did shift,  
Revealing a ship that was coming in swift.  
With a vessel that high-tech and so concealed,  
It could only mean one thing: this was SHIELD.

And there on the front deck, he could be seen:  
The solitary man looking grim, almost mean.  
As their destination neared, he gathered his team,  
To succeed, they’d have to work like a dream. 

To not anger the house full of mad science,  
He had spoken with JARVIS and formed an alliance.  
With time running out, he gave them instruction,  
Because for a change, their goal wasn’t destruction.

Agents Sitwell, Blake, Wise, Pollack, and Hill  
Get ready to break in, but watch out for Phil!  
And, Garrett, Jackson, Delancey, and Cale,  
Hurry! There’s a deadline—do not fail! 

With the tower right there, the time was now here;  
So the SHIELD agents hurried and grabbed their gear.  
For their only exit was to drop from the sky,  
To reach the landing pad up so high.

Though they were stealthy, and made barely a sound,  
That was all it took to make Steve look around.  
And seeing that they were maybe in trouble,  
He called, “Avengers Assemble! Get here on the double!”

The team quickly gathered, racing from different rooms,  
With weapons in hand, though sans their costumes.  
But they stopped in their tracks as they looked at each face,  
Seeing SHIELD agents standing in their home base.

The agents were dressed up in festive apparel,  
Looking like elves from a Christmas carol.  
Except for their leader, in black to his toes,  
He wore a Santa hat with his normal clothes. 

The Avengers didn’t know what to make of this scene,  
A sight that really was quite unforeseen.  
And then Coulson laughed in amusement and said,  
“I thought St. Nick waits ‘til everyone’s in bed.”

“You thought we’d sneak in when you’re all counting sheep?  
It’s not even possible. You guys barely sleep.”  
With a smirk of a smile that was ever so sly,  
St. Nick Fury gave them a wink of his eye.

His agents were working, and he quickly joined in,  
As they set out gifts for the team with a grin.  
Santa’s bag was quite full with treats and presents  
And they set about emptying all of its contents. 

When they finished putting gifts by the tree,  
The agents smiled at them, preparing to flee.  
They made their way out—mission a success;  
And were back on the ‘carrier in a minute or less.

As the Avengers watched from the tower below,  
The SHIELD vessel slid away through the snow.  
But they heard Fury yell, before they faded from sight,  
Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!

**Author's Note:**

> For Feelstide Prompt #115: Avengers version of 'Twas The Night Before Christmas.
> 
> Based on 'Twas the Night Before Christmas by Clement Clarke Moore which can be found [here](http://www.gutenberg.org/files/17135/17135-h/17135-h.htm).


End file.
